cavaliereoscurofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Terry McGinnis
Terrance "Terry" McGinnis '''è il protagonista della serie Batman of the future e del film tratto dalla serie. Quando Bruce Wayne diventa oramai vecchio lui diventa in nuovo Batman. Si fa chiamare anche "Batman II", "Cavaliere oscuro del domani" e "Il cavaliere del domani". In Italia è stato doppiato da Nicola Bartolini Carrassi che ha vinto il premio di miglior doppiatore Europeo per aver prestato la sua voce a Terry. Storia Il progetto Batman Beyond Una fan (Amanda Waller) fissata con il Cavaliere Oscuro decise di creare lei stessa un Batman del domani, così prese un campione di sangue di Bruce da dei criminali e lo innietta in una famiglia che viveva in un luogo simile a dove è nato Bruce. Infanzia e adolescenza Per renderlo ancora più simile a Bruce Wayne decise che a otto anni i suoi genitore dovessero essere uccisi fuori da un cinema e per questo ingaggiò Andrea Beaumont ,ma poi ci ripensò e chiuse il suo laboratorio. Terry così visse in modo differente da Bruce e ,quando nacque Matt (suo fratello), i suoi genitori divorziarono e lui iniziò a diventare un bullo e un tempista per avere la loro attenzione. Vivendo da solo col padre maturò in fretta ,ma finì in un gruppo di teppisti assieme all'amico Charlie Bigelow. Qui iniziò a fare a botte con i poteri del DNA di Bruce e venne mandato al riformatorio per 3 mesi imparando la box e le arti marziali. Terry uscì e non aveva amici oltre Tana Dan (la sua ragazza) e altri tre. Iniziò a diventare rivale di Nalson Nash. Dopo una rissa a scuola con Nalson litigò con il padre e scappò di casa, Quella sera il padre venne però assassinato da Derek Powers. Qualla stessa sera Terry litiga con i Jokers e scappa da loro per tutta Gotham City sino alla casa di Wayne dove il proprietario caccia i criminali. Il vecchio Bruce stanco viene accompagnato da Terry dentro casa. Dopo essersi assicurato che Bruce stesse bene ,Terrance, uscì ,ma ,per sbaglio, aprì il passaggio segreto per la Batcaverna, così Bruce lo mandò via di casa. Terry di nuovo a casa scopre il cadavere del padre e dei graffiti che farebbero ricadere la colpa sui Jokes ,ma trova un dischetto e scopre la verità sulla morte del padre. Dopo il funerale Terry supplica aiuto a Bruce che apre d'avanti gli occhi di Terry il portone di casa sua. Il nuovo Batman Terry chiede aiuto a Bruce ,ma lui rifiuta ,così la notte il ragazzo ruba la tuta di Batman e cerca di uccidere Dereck ,capo della Wayne-Powers che vuole contaggiare Gotham con una tossina ,cosa che il padre di Terry sapeva e per questo è stato ucciso. Terry si ritrova fuori dall'ufficio di Dereck ,ma Bruce lo raggiunge e blocca l'armatura. Le suppliche del ragazzo però colpiscono il vecchio malato di cuore che "libera" la tuta. Terry sconfigge Dereck dentro il suo aereo dove Dereck diventa un criminale radio-attivo per colpa della sue tossine: Blight. Dopo di questo Bruce chiede un favore a Terry: quello di essere il nuovo Batman. La carriera da eroe Dopo un anno di battaglia con Blight (che morirà) Batman II inconterà altri nemici tra cui vecchi nemici del mentore Bruce Wayne (Joker,Bane,Mr. Freeze e Ra's al Ghul). Come Wayne si innamorerà di una criminale (Melanie Walker, membra della Scala Reale). Terry però continuerà a combattere il crimine non per vendetta come il mentore ,ma per un innato senso di giustizia. Dopo aver salvato Max Gibson dai Jokers, essa si unirà ai suoi alleati (Barbara Gordon e Tana Dan) diventando come una sorella per Terry. Le sue imprese convicono Superman a farlo unire alla Justice League dove però tutti i super-eroi non lo vedono di buon occhio per il fatto che non ha poteri, solo Acquagirl lo tratta bene. Dopo aver sconfitto Superman sotto ipnosi avrà l'ammirazione dei compagni ,ma se ne andrà dal gruppo e solo in qualche caso li aiuterà, come fatto dal primo Batman: Bruce Wayne. Batman of the Future: Il ritorno del Joker La battaglia più dura per Terry è proprio quella di battere il nemico storico di Batman: Joker, tornato a Gotham giovane come un tempo assieme ai suoi Jokers. Bruce Wayne vede il Joker rubare delle armi alla sua impresa e ,dopo alcune analisi, scopre che il clown era proprio Joker, che doveva essere morto anni prima. Bruce toglie a Terry la sua armatura dato che dice che il Joker è troppo pericoloso e si rifiuta di parlargli di lui. Barbara Gordon (l'ex Batgirl) però mostra a Terry una videocassetta ritraente il Joker che innietta un chip a Tim Drake (secondo Robin) che diventa simile al Joker e che si ribatezza J.J, (Joker Jr.) ,ma ,mentre cerca di sparare Batman, uccide il "padre" (Joker) che viene seppellito. '''Joker: "Ma come? non dici niente? Niente trucchi, niente minacce? Allora parlerò io!Inizierò raccontandoti come ho modificato strati di mente al ragazzo, inizialmente lui ha cercato di opporsi coraggiosamente, saresti stato fiero di lui... ma poi i sieri e gli elettroshock ebbero la meglio e alla fine quel ragazzino indifeso iniziò a condividere con me tutti i tuoi segreti, segreti che solo io conosco. Bruce! Hihi... è la verità io so tutto Bruce, è stato un po' come il bambino che guarda in anticipo i suoi regali di Natale, non sai che delusione sia stata per me sapere che dietro a tutti quei trucchi e quegli accessori tecnologici sei solo un ragazzino con una tutina aderente che piange perché vuole mamma e papa! Sarebbe divertente se non fosse così patetico...oh, ma che importa! io riderò comunque... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!" Dopo questo Tim Drake lascia la Bat-Caverna e diventa un ingegnere con moglie e figli. Terry allora inizia a investigare e pensa che il Joker sia Jordan Price, membro dell'industria Wayne che ha dato le password ai Jokers. Lui però viene ucciso da un raggio laser proveniente da un satellite U.S.A. , Terrance allora capisce che il Neo-Joker è lo stesso Tim Drake. Terry va da Tim e lo trova assieme ai Jokers in una fabbrica di caramelle abbandonate. Il cane di Terry Asso sconfigge i Jokers e Terry vede Terry tramutarsi in Joker. Tim Drake racconta a Terry che il Joker gli ha messo un chip nel cervello con il suo DNA e che Gotham City ha i minuti contati anche se rimane il tempo per la battaglia finale tra Batman e Joker. Terry salava Tim Drake e ferma il raggio salvando tutti. I Joker vengono arrestati ,ma alle Gemelle Dee-Dee viene pagata la cauzione proprio dalla nonna: Harley Quinn. Tim viene mandato in un ospedale psichiatrico dove viene visitato da Bruce e Barbara. Ora Terry è di nuovo Batman. Età adulta All'età di 33 anni Terry si laurea e diventa il vice-capo della Justice League. La sua è dunque una "vita fantastica" fino al giorno in cui Bruce non ha bisogno di un rene. Terry si offre volontario e scopre di avere lo stesso DNA di Bruce e di essere una specie di clone, Arrabbiato lascia la sua ragazza e getta via il costume del Cavaliere Oscuro odiando il padre biologico, Bruce. Il ragazzo va allora da Amanda che rivela di essere lei ad aver messo il DNA di Bruce in una famiglia (la sua) ,ma dice che lui è Bruce sono due persone diverse. Terry allora torna il Cavaliere Oscuro, torna nella Justice League, riappacificandosi con Bruce e chiede a Dana di sposarlo. Poteri e abilità Aspetto fisico Galleria ''Veid: Terry McGinnis/Galleria '' images (1).jpg images (2).jpg images (3).jpg Terry McGinnis Terry McGinnis Terry McGinnis Terry McGinnis Terry McGinnis